The Price of Magic and Lies
by epicfrenchfry
Summary: In the kingdom of Osia, there is a forest said to be cursed. Said to dwell within the forest is a violent spirit hell-bent on protecting its boundaries no matter the cost. Prince Alfred of Osia flees his home the day of his coronation and finds himself in the dark forest. Stumbling upon its inhabitants, he is surprised to say the very least. Roleplay with 2cute4lyfe!
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! This is epicfrenchfry and her wonderful roleplay partner 2cute4lyfe with another roleplay! This one is quite different from Agent X, as it is a fantasy/fairy tale. We hope you enjoy it! Side note: if anyone is interested in beta reading this story, please pm me!**

 **We do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

The forest in which it resided was known by numerous names. The concept of it was tossed about, picked over, and deliberated so many times that the knowledge of its true name was thought to be forever lost. The townsfolk of the kingdom of Osia especially liked to call it the Wrathful Willows, the Shadow Glades, or the Gray Forest. People outside of the kingdom referred to it as the Cursed Wood of Osia.

Despite its many names, one thing remained constant. The name of the evil being said to haunt the trees, the demon Silvanus, protector of the forest. He was a monstrous being, able to take the form of any forest creature and he used his powers to wreak havoc on any unfortunate soul who happened to stray across the borders of his woodland territory. The devil Silvanus was regarded with fear by all, and such was the foundation for peace in his home.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the naked branches, casting a golden glow that illuminated the leaf litter on the forest floor. Something rustled about in the undergrowth, and a young doe poked her head from the bushes to sniff hopefully at the ground for any sign of food. She was merely a yearling, a fawn the previous year, and she had just survived her first winter. Her empty belly ached with hunger and this was what had woken her from her nap, paining her enough to rouse her from her warm thicket nest and leading her to venture out into the brisk March morning. Round brown eyes surveyed the area for potential danger before she stepped lightly into the clearing, delicate hooves crunching over the dead leaves. She nosed through the leaf litter, nipping at a few blades of grass but failing in her search.

The young doe started abruptly, raising her head to stare around, brown eyes filled with alarm. The crunching of leaves and fallen twigs had alerted her of an approaching presence. She stood stock still, as though hoping by not moving she could fool the predator into thinking she had disappeared.

The predator emerged into the clearing to join her, and the doe's stance relaxed. The new arrival was, to outside eyes, a human. He was of average height, with wild blond hair and bright green eyes the color of new spring leaves. He was dressed in a dirty white tunic and torn brown pants under a dark green cloak. Upon his feet were worn black boots, and there were smudges of dirt on his pale face. On his back, there was a beautifully handcrafted bow and a quiver of arrows.

To any outsider, he would seem like an ordinary human. To the young doe, however, he was the most trustworthy of all beings. The young man approached the doe, a large bundle of long grasses and hay clutched in his fist. She outstretched her nose, sniffing hopefully. With a soft chuckle, the man held it out to her, palm flat, and he watched as she ate it out of his hand. When she had finished, she looked up and gazed into his eyes with the utmost adoration.

'Thank you for this gracious gift, my lord.' She said reverently.

"Think nothing of it, dear Fern." The man said in a soft voice. "I'm just looking out for a friend, aren't I? This winter was particularly harsh, and it is still only the beginning of March. The forest's children must look out for one another, correct?"

He caressed her velvety nose and without waiting for an answer, departed with a cheery wave. Fern watched him leave with a starry look in her eyes and, with a comfortably full stomach, decided to return to her thicket to resume her nap.

The man continued on his way until he found a place where he himself could rest comfortably. Below him cascaded the Bat Cove Falls. He could see a rainbow in the water droplets spraying off the rocks, but he was safe and dry on a rocky overhang. A pair of timber wolves drank from the crystal clear pool. He pulled his cloak around him like a blanket and set his bow and arrows safely beside him. Nothing would harm him here, for he was Silvanus, spirit guardian of the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Pm me if you're interested in betareading this!**

 **2cute4lyfe and I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

 **Chapter One- A Stranger In the Wood**

March was a beautiful time of the year. Flowers and wildlife rejoice, for the weather will soon become more comfortable. Yet, March was also the month of the eldest prince's coronation. Prince Alfred was a highly respected prince, having helped claim victory in the name of Osia many times.

He was a rather handsome lad as well. He possessed golden blond hair neatly brushed away from his face. His eyes were a beautiful sapphire that sparkled in the sunlight.

In a few weeks, this beloved prince was to become king. A huge festival in his name would pack the streets. But, there was one problem: Alfred didn't want to be king. Actually, he dreaded the idea.

He feared he would ruin the kingdom and lead it to its demise. He worried that his father would reject the way he ruled. Alfred, though a great warrior, was dreadfully impatient. He would run at his enemy with reckless abandon, but thankfully the king's lead knight, Gilbert, would save the boy.

Alfred knew that he couldn't properly care for a kingdom. His thoughts were plagued with impure ideals, which he dare not speak aloud. Alfred, unlike everyone else in the kingdom, didn't fear magic. He constantly thought of the fabled magical forest outside of the kingdom. He would daydream of the possibilities that the forest possessed. The beautiful animals and the radiant flowers. He didn't believe the woodland was home to a demon. His father, King Liam II, tried so hard to raise him to be a king, not a daydreaming child, but Alfred couldn't help it.

The coronation was only a handful of days away, and Alfred became more and more anxious. He couldn't just tell his father no, he really didn't have much choice in the matter. His younger brother, Prince Matthew, was better fit for the crown anyway. He was smart like their father and caring like their mother, two things Alfred believed that he lacked himself. Alfred has tried to persuade his parents into letting Mathew take the crown, but that was against their customs. The eldest got the crown. So, Alfred decided to run.

He looked through his window at the bustling townsfolk at the bottom of the castle. Any easy escape there was impossible, so he decided to find a more secret route out. He grabbed his sword and left, quietly maneuvering through the halls and got to the kitchen. He cracked the door and peered through. He saw only the chef chopping some type of animal up, his back turned away from the exit. Alfred grinned and snuck to the side exit, holding his sword handle so it wouldn't make any noise. He slipped out and headed towards town. He tried to stay behind the houses and not close to town square, or somebody would spot him.

He continued onward until the bustling crowds grew more distant, and then he saw it. A single dirt path leading into a thick cluster of trees that seemed to expand into the horizon. The closer Alfred walked, the more giddy he became. He was finally free, he thought. He could finally live peacefully without responsibility.

A gust of wind seemed to come from nowhere and chilled Alfred to the bone. He picked up his pace and continued on his way. He reached the entrance off the woods and peeked in. It was still, and unnervingly tranquil. No animals in sight.

Alfred took a deep breath. "It's not haunted." He reminded himself aloud, attempting to clear the doubts from his mind. "It's cold because winter is still ending, not because of an evil demon who protects the woods." He said, reassuring himself as he took the first step inside.

Unbeknownst to Alfred, however, there were eyes upon him the moment he entered the woodland. The eerie silence that had plagued him from the moment he set foot in the forest was shattered with the screech of a hawk as it swooped down in front of him and plunged into the undergrowth on the opposite side of the past, presumably after a mouse. From that moment, the uneasy sensation of being watched settled over him.

Alfred jumped a bit at the sudden cry of the bird and took a deep breath to recollect himself. "Not evil, just nature." He whispered to himself as he moved on, examining the nearby foliage. The browned leaves crunched and crackled under his heavy boots as he walked down the path. Even though he didn't see anyone, he could feel a pair of eyes resting on him, examining every move he made.

"Hello?" He called out, wondering if he someone was there, or if the stories had finally gotten to him. "I mean you no harm, I am merely seeking refuge in this forest." He announced, and as he did so, he removed his hand from his sword to further prove his point.

At the sudden sound of his voice, a pair of squirrels dashed away, skittering up a tree and chittering madly. A fox's pointed russet face made itself seen, amber eyes glaring in blatant distrust. An enormous buck rose from where it was hidden, its magnificent antlers aimed threateningly at Alfred's chest. A smaller, meeker looking buck approached him, moving closer until it stood about two yards away, regarding him with large brown eyes. Alone of all the animals, this one seemed curious rather than hostile.

Alfred smiled at his company. He looked at the small buck and very slowly put his hand up, not moving any closer for fear of scaring him away. "My name is Alfred. I come with peaceful intentions." He smiled.

He doubted that they spoke English, but didn't label it impossible since this was a magical forest. He made sure his voice was calm and soft as he relaxed his body, showing no signs of aggression.

The buck moved towards him, seemingly deaf to the angry sounds of the watching animals, and touched its soft black nose to his palm. Its ear flicked as its eyes widened with realization. A fierce rumbling growl caused Alfred to look away, and the timber wolf that was snarling at him slunk nearer, crouched down and ready to attack.  
Suddenly it stopped, and looking rather sheepish it retreated to a safe distance and sat quite peacefully with its head down, looking like a scolded dog. When Alfred looked back, there was a young man approximately his age standing where the buck had been.

Alfred jumped back in surprise, eyeing the new person in front of him. "You frightened me, sir! One mustn't sneak up on people like that." He chuckled. "I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to run away to these woods." He put his right hand out for the stranger to shake "Thank you for calling off the wolf, I'm quite appreciative. My name is Alfred."

The man looked like he ran away awhile ago and lived off the forest, because he didn't seem like a demon. He looked like any other human, but one who has built trust with these animals.

"I know who you are, runaway Prince Alfred of the kingdom Osia. May I ask what exactly you are doing in this forest on the day of your coronation?" asked the man softly, bright green eyes narrowed and suspicious. As he spoke, the animals' chorus of furious grunts and growls grew louder, yet the wolf remained at a safe distance.

Alfred retracted his hand and sighed. "I don't wish to be king. My rule could ruin lives and I don't trust my decisions... So I ran away, looking for a new home in this forest. Everyone believes it to be cursed, but I disagree. I believe it is misunderstood. ...I am not seeking trouble." He added as he eyed the nearby creatures, for they were glaring at him.

The stranger cocked an eyebrow. "Do you, now? How arrogant of you." He said condescendingly, watching in masked delight as Alfred sputtered indignantly.

"Excuse me?" The prince asked, taken aback. He wasn't aware who this stranger was, but damn was he cheeky. Alfred tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He wasn't used to people treating him as such, so he didn't know how to appropriately respond.

"You ran away to escape responsibility, claiming to do so in order to save the kingdom. You must know that your brother is far too inexperienced to take the crown. Perhaps selfish was a better word? Or do you prefer foolish... either is acceptable." The man paused, before continuing. "Not to mention that you believe yourself able to best this forest. Should I let Laki have her way? Shall we see how you fare against my most loyal companion?" He wondered idly when the prince would catch on to him; he was speaking of things he ought not to know, after all.

Alfred was silent for a moment, contemplating his words. "I didn't expect the forest to fight against me. But more importantly, who are you? How long have you lived in these woods? I would assume many years to gain such a powerful animal's trust." He pointed out, pushing away his initial words.

"I have lived here for my entire life. I was born here, within these trees and with these animals." replied the stranger. "As for my name, well, that is none of your business."

"You've lived here your whole life? How astonishing! Do your parents live here as well?" He asked then remembered something else and his blue eyes grew wide. "Have you seen the demon who guards these woods? The one the villagers are desperately afraid of. The one who is 8 foot tall, with claws like a mountain lion, teeth like a wolf, and eyes like an owl?" he asked curiously. If the monster was real, this man would know of it, right?

The man scoffed. "I have no parents. And what of this 'demon'? Could you possibly be speaking of the guardian diety... Silvanus, I believe you would know him as?"

Alfred nodded fervently. "Yes! The priests claim that Silvanus is a demon that lives in these woods. They say he is responsible for the harsh storms that wipe out the village's crops. The townsfolk speak of his ugliness and ruthlessness." He said, curiosity driving him insane at this point. Has this man actually seen the demon? And survived?

"Ugliness? Well, that's quite rude..." He said under his breath. He fixed Alfred in a baleful glare, hiding his inner glee, and said, "Of course I have met him, and he is every bit as vile and ruthless as your legends say. He's bloodthirsty and merciless, and he loves nothing more than to hear the agonized screams of his victims as he slowly dismembers them and mutilates their broken bodies, feeling the hot sticky blood coat his fingers. Sometimes he'll drink it. He is utterly without morals, and any unwelcome souls that enter his forest will suffer an awful death at his hands. I daresay, you may be one of them."

Alfred blinked. "Oh. That sounds quite unpleasant. Why is he so mean? Does he not get proper sleep? That could make anyone upset." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, seemingly immune to the threat.

The man grit his teeth, starting to lose his cool. Did this prince have a mental issue, or was he just remarkably dim-witted? "No, it's because he hates outsiders and trespassers. Which you are. So get lost!"

The attitude in his voice touched something inside Alfred and it finally clicked. All the hints finally got to him. "You are him, aren't you? You're Silvanus!" He accused, but not aggressively. If anything he sounded more relieved. "You are much more pleasant than the villagers make you out to be... shorter too."

"Am I?"

All of a sudden, it was like looking into a mirage. Silvanus's skin was rippling, his body was warping, stretching, growing... His fingers formed enormous hooked claws... He reared, snapping jaws with two inch long fangs, pearly white and dagger-sharp, dripping sticky red blood...

The monster that was Silvanus, standing at ten feet tall, lowered its head so their faces were three inches apart. Round eyes the size of dinner plates, sickly yellow with slits for pupils, stared at him unblinkingly. The demon's fangs were bared and its rank breath blew over Alfred's face. A long tail lashed behind it, covered in the same grayish scales as the rest of its body. A thunderous growl shook the ground it stood on. There was no sign of life besides the two of them; all of the animals had fled.

Alfred was frozen for a second but the roar made it perfectly clear. He quickly sprinted to his left, running as fast as he could away from that nightmarish creature, dodging branches and rocks as he dashed away. His breathing became ragged and uneven as he ran, and soon he was able to get what he thought was good distance between them. However, as he ran downhill, he looked behind him and something dug into his ankle, causing him to fall hard, skidding across the forest floor on his side. He groaned and looked at his obviously injured ankle. A dull brown vine with thorns was tightly wrapped around it and it was twisted at an odd angle.

He sat up, instantly feeling the stabbing aches all over his body and he reached down, pulling and tugging at the plant to release. The vine didn't budge, and his efforts only made things worse. He took a deep breath to try to calm down and he reached for his trusty sword to cut the vine. The steel blade cut his ankle free with ease, but his ankle had already begun swelling and he rubbed it, wincing as his hand ran over the misplaced bone.

Silvanus shrank down to his original form, chest heaving. It'd been a long time since he'd changed into something so large; he'd forgotten how strenuous it was. Not to mention the absurdity of the creature- he could do forest animals just fine, but figments of human imagination? It was fun, but frankly not worth it.

He glanced in the direction that the prince had run off to and with a prickle of annoyance realized that he had run deeper into the forest rather than out of it like he had hoped.  
There was no doubt in his mind that the fool had tripped and hurt himself. With another sigh, he willed his body to shrink and he fluttered in the direction Alfred had fled, now in the body of a small chickadee.  
It wasn't hard to find Alfred; he had only managed to run about a quarter of a mile before he had gotten caught in a bramble trap probably set by one of the trickster spirits inhabiting the forest. Silvanus, as a chickadee, fluttered down and landed in front of where Alfred was huddled on the ground. He seemed okay, but closer inspection never hurt.

Alfred sighed, examining his ankle. "I need to find something to align it." he mumbled to himself and after looking around he spotted a strong looking stick in front of him. There was a small, cute bird sitting on it.

"Excuse me little bird, I would appreciate it if you moved so I could use that stick." He continued to rub the bone with one hand, feeling for where he should snap it back in place, while his other hand gently tried to hoax the bird to move.

The bird's body twisted and morphed into Silvanus's human form, and he politely handed him the stick. "Here you are. Ooh, that does look like a nasty sprain. Awfully sorry about that. You do know you were supposed to run out of the forest, don't you? Not further into it."

Alfred deadpanned at the man, not amused by his trick. "I am not going back." He said with a certain sternness in his voice as he took the stick and set it next to him. He held his breath while popped the bone back where it belongs, gritting his teeth against the whimper wanting to escape him. Next, he looked for something to secure the branch to his leg. Grabbing as much of the vine as he could, he tried to tie the branch to his leg securely to make a splint for his ankle.

"Well, you're certainly not staying here." Silvanus said disdainfully while he watched Alfred work. "So it's either go home or find someplace else to stay. This forest is off-limits."

Alfred sighed and looked at the man, or should he say, creature. "I understand that you are supposed to protect this forest, and I respect that, but I am staying. Here is the last place they would look for me, because they think it so evil. How could my presence here, even for a couple of weeks, put your forest in danger?" He asked, making eye contact for a second before focusing back on his ankle. "I just need to hide for a bit, then I'll run off and become a merchant in another kingdom, or something of the sort."

Silvanus bristled. His eyes darkened with fury. "How about you look at it from my perspective. This is my home. It has been so for eons, and nothing has ever happened to disrupt it. Then, all of a sudden, an intruder waltzes in and tells me that he's going to be living here now and that I can't do anything about it, because he's too afraid of his petty little problems and is too selfish to do what is best for others rather than what is best for him. This is a blatant disregard for what is mine, not yours, and frankly it's despicable!"  
Silvanus's head was pounding. He was so enraged he couldn't think straight. This was absolutely ridiculous. He had this forest, and this prince had an entire kingdom. Why, why on _Earth_ did he feel the need to swoop in and steal his home away from him when he, Silvanus, had so little and the pampered prince had so much? Why?

Alfred stood up, using a nearby tree for support. "You, Silvanus, may know your forest well enough, but you do not know me. I completely agree, what I said may sound pompous, but please. Strip me of my title and I am but a man in need. Just let me hide here. I promise I won't overstay my welcome." He bowed his head respectfully low. "Please."

Silvanus stared at him scruntinizingly. He grumbled, and then agreed. "...Fine. But only for a little while, and then I want you gone! Got it?" He snapped, the expression on his face every bit like the monster he was thought to be.

Alfred stared at him for a second then smiled slightly. "Thank you, I appreciate this. I'm assuming you have house rules?" He asked, leaning against the tree. "If so, recite them. What can't I touch? Any fruits I can't eat or water I can't drink? Anything like that?"

"You can probably figure that out for yourself, can't you?" Silvanus said nastily. "Or were you expecting me to babysit you as well?"

"Quite the opposite, actually. I just thought I would ask since the Forest is your home. Just trying to be polite." He smirked and turned to walk down the hill, his ankle still searing with pain. His arm was scratched up from his fall, but the bleeding had stopped. His ankle was now bruising quite nicely. Overall, he looked like a mess.

Silvanus watched him go with narrowed eyes. He didn't trust this arrogant human brat, not one bit. With only a brief hesitation, his mind was made up and with one willful thought, he shed his body and adopted that of a small black fox. He slunk along in the shadows along the side of the path, being careful to time his steps so the crunching of leaves under his own paws was drowned out by Alfred's loud trudging movements.

Alfred continued to limp foreword, looking around. He saw something shining in the distance between trees and he could hear roaring water. He tried going faster, which was a bad idea as he stumbled and fell to his knees. He groaned in pain and crawled to the closest tree for support. When he was standing again, he hobbled further, following the sound of water.

Silvanus growled softly as he watched Alfred near the waterfalls. Of course he would find possibly the most treacherous area to limp around while injured. Of course he would. Not to mention it was his own favorite place of relaxation. He padded forward, playing the part of innocently curious forest creature as he hovered in the background, watching Alfred move about.

As Alfred got to the clearing he smiled. His pain seemed to melt away at the sight of such a beautiful waterfall. He limped forward, going towards the pool of water. As he got closer, he moved slower, careful not to fall in. He then sat at the water, just staring at its beauty. He had never see anything this wonderful while locked up in the castle.

Silvanus noticed with a sinking heart that Alfred was seating a mere two yards from his resting spot on the overhang, where his cloak and bow and arrows still lay. There was no way he would be able to sneak over and retrieve them without being seen.

Instead, he lay down in the shade of a small shrub, amber eyes bright in the shadows as he watched Alfred closely. From the silly expression on his face, he didn't seem at all likely to do anything, but one could never be too careful.

Alfred enjoyed the blissful serenity, taking in all the sun and nature he could. He was breathtaken by everything around him. As he was admiring mother nature's work, a field mouse scurried over and ran over Alfred's hand. He moved his hand away and chuckled apologetically at the animal. "Sorry, you're probably not used to a hand in your way."

The mouse stopped running and looked at him. He wasn't the lord, but he didn't seem mean. The little mouse sat on Alfred's good foot and watched him. Alfred laughed softly and pet the mouse with a finger.

"Do you like the waterfall too? I think it's stunning," he whispered.

As the time passed and Alfred made no negative movement, Silvanus felt his hackles flattening. Perhaps... perhaps he should not have been so hasty. He had never been in this sort of situation before; a human had never ventured into the forest with the intention of staying before. He frowned the best frown a fox's mouth could perform and inched forward, accidentally rustling a leaf under his paw. Alfred turned to look towards the sound and he, with his large amber eyes and silver-flecked black fur, could not hide.

Alfred eyed the fox and noticed how peculiar the facial expressions were. "With the way you're watching me, I would think your Silvanus. Are you following me?" He asked. The mouse ran towards the fox, knowing it was the lord; this action just answered Alfred's suspicion. He chuckled. "Not a normal fox at all then."

With a sigh, Silvanus turned back into his original form and scooped the mouse up, stroking it softly on top of its tiny head. He approached Alfred and sat down next to him, eyeing him a little warily but with a look of defeat. "Give me your ankle." He commanded, setting the mouse down gently.

Alfred was hesitant but moved and stretched his leg so his ankle was in front of the man. "Also, um... Do you have a different name you go by? Something easier then some foreign word?"

The spirit was silent as he first pulled off the makeshift splint and then as he mended Alfred's ankle with a brush of his hand, and for a few minutes after that. He watched the waterfall with an odd expression on his face. "I suppose... you could call me Arthur. I don't know where the name Silvanus came from or why I was given it. I have had many names, but the oldest one I can remember is Arthur. It's the name this forest gave to me. Ocria..." He stroked the ground fondly.

Alfred nodded and retreated his ankle. "Well then, thank you very much Arthur." He smiled with sparkling eyes.

"You're... welcome." Arthur said slowly. It was common for his forest children to thank him, much more graciously than Alfred had, yet it was different somehow. He looked away, pretending his cheeks weren't feeling distinctly hot, and took great fascination in the scintillating light glittering off the water spray.

"So, this forest is magical right? What other kinds of creatures live here with you?" Alfred asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He smiled dreamily, imaging faeries racing while riding mice and rabbits like in the cute fairy tale stories that travelers would tell to local children. Even though their kingdom frowned upon magic, it seemed that the villagers loved fairy tales.

"Well, as a matter of fact there happens to be a faery that lives here in the Falls," Arthur looked around before continuing, "he's bloody annoying and downright infuriating to boot, but he's a good guy. A trickster through and through, just like the rest of his kind, but a good guy. Besides him, there are other lesser spirits and a few more faeries but they tend to keep to themselves. It's mostly just me and the animals."

"He sounds interesting." he laughed.

"That's putting it politely." Arthur snickered. "He's an ass."

Suddenly the two of them heard rustling and the sound of complaining, drawing closer to the two blondes. Arthur wished dearly that he had thought to grab his bow, but it was too late now as the new presence drew nearer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Pm me to sign up for the beta position!**

 **2cute4lyfe and I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- the King's Advisor**

"I swear, the King is going to go on a murder spree all because that daft prince left! I'm usually up for that, but he is losing his mind!" The voice yelled.

Alfred jolted. He knew that voice! That was Francis, his father's advisor! He looked at the source of the noise and out walked Francis, still in his formal attire, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm telling you Arthur, that king is a loon. So is his son, damn brat scurrying off and making my job harder." he hissed, looking up and seeing Arthur sitting next to the runaway prince. "Oops." He looked at Arthur in honest bewilderment. "...What?" He asked, motioning to Alfred.

Arthur's eyes conveyed every bit of irritation that his voice left out. "The daft prince you speak of decided to take refuge in this forest. I could not get rid of him no matter how hard I tried." He said dryly.

Alfred was frozen in complete shock "Francis! What are you doing in the forest? And how do you know Arthur?" He questioned.

Francis smirked. "The forest is my home as well."

"But you're the advisor." Alfred replied quickly, confusion clouding his brain.

Francis snickered and began to change to his normal form. His normally radiant skin became dull. His blonde hair grew longer, flowing down his back and over his shoulder. His jacket and tunic evaporated, leaving his bare chest exposed. His trousers turned to baggy peasant pants, tight around his ankles and hips. They were dark blue, as were the marks that began appearing on his body. These markings seemed to reach around his body from his back and spread out. Thin intricate designs showed themselves all down his arms and torso. One strand crawled up his neck and died out at his hairline. His normal blue eyes were now an intense sky blue with a slight glow to them. Finally, a large pair of wings, similar to a crow's, grew from his back. He stretched them out to their full extent and smirked at the astounded look on Alfred's face.

"I'm not just your father's pathetic advisor. I'm a faery."

Arthur grinned at the floored look on Alfred's face. "Surprised?" He teased. "Haven't you ever wondered why this forest hasn't been razed to the ground yet? That would be because of this beautiful bastard right here!" He threw an arm around Francis's shoulders.

Alfred stared in awe. "Oh good... but wait. Aren't faeries small, colorful and live in flowers?" he asked.

Francis hugged a wing around Arthur, but crossed his arms with a scoff when he listened to Alfred. "Those little bastards? I personally find them incredibly annoying. Those are light faeries who usually take that form. They are nauseating. I'm a dark faery; my people prefer to taunt, pillage, and occasionally kill. So of course, being the royal advisor is perfect for me. Occupying the king with wars and crime, so he doesn't go near the forest." He explained, then glared at Alfred. "But you running away has captivated all of his attention. He is getting ready to send Gilbert and Prince Matthew to look for you. He told me he would do whatever necessary to find you, and if they track you here? That could be messy." He hissed.

Alfred stood, completely speechless, just stared at them both. "...Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. Good thing I sparked a wave of crime in the village; the king has been busy trying to settle his people."

Arthur stared at him in alarm. "Francis! This is awful! You should be trying to dissuade the king from entering the forest! How soon is he planning to send them?" He asked frantically.

"The king himself doesn't think Alfred went to the forest. Instead, he thinks he ran off to his friends in a neighboring kingdom. But I fear the young Prince Matthew suspects something else. I'm working on putting suspicion on Pelaria. I have a few friends there who are creating false sightings of Prince Alfred." He spoke calmly, trying to ease Arthur's nerves. "This should give us time."

Alfred sighed " What about Gilbert? Do you think he will believe Mathew over the king?"

"I'm not sure. You know Prince Matthew and Gilbert are close friends. However, Gilbert will have to fulfill King Liam's wishes, not Prince Matthew's."

Arthur tuned out of the conversation, tuning instead into his own mind, into the connection he held with Ocria. The whispering of the gentle breeze passing through the trees was a constant song in his head. Soft, melodical sounds of wildlife played a chorus in the foreground. With a breath of relief, he relaxed. There was no danger at the moment, only peace and tranquility. Ocria was safe.

"And what if King Liam wishes to search the forest?" Arthur interjected sharply, looking scrutinizingly between the two of them.

Francis sighed. "Well, we would have a few options. Right now, our chances don't seem too bad."

Alfred looked to Arthur. "I can send a message to my father to help mislead him." He offered.

"Don't be foolish!" Arthur snapped. "Messages can be traced! It's best if we let Francis do his job and direct the King towards Pelaria. We can use the extra time to think of a better plan."

Alfred nodded in understanding, then turned towards Francis. "When is he sending Gilbert out?"

Francis uncrossed his arms to come off as less aggressive. "Tonight or tomorrow morning. The queen doesn't want Prince Matthew accompanying them, so that's in our favor." He replied and turned to Arthur, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't fret right now, I'll try to take care of it. I'll head back shortly and focus his efforts on Pelaria. I'll come back tonight, no more breaks today." He sighed and stretched his wings one last time before transforming back into his disguise.

"See you." Arthur watched him stroll away anxiously, the fate of Ocria weighing down on his mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, we're not dead! We're just lazy. Whoops**

 **2cute4lyfe and I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Ch.3**

On the outskirts of the forest of Ocria, there was a small kingdom named Osia. In the center of the kingdom was a vast gray stone castle, turrets and towers rising against the horizon. The midday sun beat down upon Osia, threatened by the light gray clouds surrounding it. It was warm for early March, and children were playing outside, shrieking with delight. The atmosphere was very relaxed, for the news had not yet reached them.

Within the castle, however, things were very different. Knights and servants dashed about frantically, hurrying to get their tasks finished so they could rush back to the raging king and further aid him. One such knight by the name of Gilbert was striding hurriedly along to the throneroom in the company of none other than the prince Matthew. He had just been alerted of the news, having only returned from a mission in a neighboring kingdom half an hour prior.

"So you're saying he disappeared this morning, and there's still no sign of him?" He repeated as though hardly believing his ears. "My Prince, surely King Liam must have some idea of where he is!"

"The King is temporarily blinded by rage. He isn't thinking clearly, which is stopping him from being able to figure out Alfred's location." He said, keeping pace with the rushing knight. "But if we stop and think rationally, Alfred couldn't have gotten very far. If he isn't in Osia, he is most likely in a neighboring kingdom. None of the royal horses are gone, so he went on foot. Pelaria perhaps, since the journey isn't difficult on foot, and he was quite fond of the mountain scenery." Matthew concluded. He was trying to keep a calm façade, which was the proper thing to do, but internally, he couldn't stop questioning Alfred's sanity.

"Do you think he may have sought refuge in the Gray Forest?" Gilbert suggested, a chill running down his spine at the mere thought of it. If someone like Prince Alfred were to wander in there and get lost... frankly, Gilbert didn't think he stood a chance.

Matthew slowed his pace down for a moment in thought, then caught up with Gilbert. "Sadly, that's the first thought that entered my mind. But I don't think it's wise to mention it to the king. He is in a sensitive spot right now, and if he thinks that Alfred was suicidal enough to run into the forest, he would completely loose it." He sighed and looked over at the knight, halting his walk and holding out his arm to stop Gilbert from going any farther. "It would be best to discuss it ourselves, then share our findings with the king when he is in his right mind." He spoke quietly for fear of being overheard. "For now, we appease him and tell him what he wants to hear. It's for the best." Matthew reasoned, hoping Gilbert would understand.

Gilbert nodded slowly. It bothered him to hide this possibility from his king, but if it was for his own benefit, he supposed he could overlook it. "So we confirm his suspicions and tell him that Prince Alfred is in Pelaria? He'll wage war!"

Matthew shook his head. "No, we _listen_ to him. I believe we should volunteer to go looking for Alfred. We are in our right minds, and when we find him, he will be beyond pleased." He said, looking towards the door to the throne room. "Hopefully Francis will help..." he sighed then continued onward and pushed the doors open.

There was the king, yelling at some of the servants who were anxiously rushing around, trying to appease him. Matthew surveyed the situation. His mother, Queen Ayiana, sat in a golden throne tiredly watching her husband pace around. Her long sleek black hair was braided and pulled over one shoulder. Her body language showed worry, but it was almost wiped out by fatigue. Matthew's eyes met his mother's and he gave her a reassuring smile as he walked deeper into the room.

On the other side of the king's throne stood Francis, the smug royal advisor. His blonde hair flowed neatly to his shoulders, his blue eyes following the king's movements. "My lord, Prince Matthew and Gilbert have arrived."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed in suspicion as they met Francis's. Something about the royal advisor had always rubbed him the wrong way, and he didn't trust him one bit, but he voiced no complaints as the king addressed them.

"Knight Gilbert." He acknowledged with a nod of his head in Gilbert's direction. Gilbert fell to one knee in a respectful bow. "And my son, Matthew. Tell me, have you any news?" He spoke in a gravelly voice touched with concern. The fate of his eldest son and heir was clearly weighing heavily on his mind.

Matthew leaned forward and bowed in respect for his father. Once having straightened up, he sighed. "My lord, Prince Alfred's disappearance has left no clues. I think it would be best handled if Gilbert and I went out looking for him ourselves. I personally believe he had reason to go to Pelaria. It seems he had personal interest in some business there. So I ask that you allow your best knight and I to go find Alfred."

Francis eyed Matthew suspiciously. He could tell that he had ulterior motives, which was perplexing because usually he was the only one to lead the king astray. That was what he was paid for, after all.

King Liam eyed them both. His son and the knight Gilbert had always been oddly close friends considering their positions, but he had never been faced with this sort of situation before. The two of them were both very well behaved, so he suspected nothing more than Matthew wanting to find his brother himself and Gilbert going along to protect him. "Very well. I will allow you to search for him, but if you return without him and with no further leads, I am taking personal control of the search."

"Of course, my lord. We shall find Alfred." Matthew bowed and turned to leave with Gilbert, but Francis cleared his throat.

"Prince Matthew, I would love to speak with you and Gilbert for a moment. It pertains to the minor details of your adventure." He said, waving his left arm and directing them into the hall. "It will only be a moment." His smile was disgustingly sweet and gave Matthew a bad feeling, but then again Francis always came across odd to him.

"What is it, Francis?" Gilbert asked haughtily, making his distrust of the man apparent by his stance. "You may not realize, but we have to be going."

"Of course Gilbert. I wouldn't dare waste your time." He drawled. When they were out of earshot, his grin left. "What are you playing at, Matthew?" he asked, his eyes staring the younger boy down accusingly.

He smiled serenely. "I should be asking you the same thing. We are doing this for the king. Hopefully we will be able to put his stress at ease and find Alfred. What's your excuse?"

Francis chuckled, but then something seemed to click. He returned to his calm and polite demeanor. "I am sorry for my attitude Prince Matthew, it's just that I worry so much about the royal family... and the best knight, of course." he added as an obvious afterthought.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Gilbert said nastily, trying to steer Matthew away from the man.

Matthew turned away from Francis. "The only reason you're still alive is because my father trusts your judgment, but I don't trust your acts for a second. If you try anything, I will personally see to your punishment." Matthew walked away with Gilbert. but not before hearing Francis mumble something tom himself and go his own way.

Gilbert grumbled, anger raw in the deep ruby of his eyes. "That bastard thinks he's above you? Just because he's the king's advisor... I can't stand that man. He's disgusting. You should arrange for something to happen to him." Gilbert glanced at Matthew from the corner of his eye. The corner of his mouth quirked upwards into a mischievous grin. "I could help with that."

Matthew scoffed in amusement. "As much as I would love to, that serpent would probably slither his way out of it. But let's not worry about him, we have a prince to find." The duo strolled outside to their horses and saddled up. "If he left from the back of the castle, he probably took the side path near the village. Let's go check it out for any sign of him." Matthew suggested.

"Do you truly believe he may have gone through the forest?" Gilbert said thoughtfully, though he dearly wished it would be shot down. Many of his men had been lost to those cursed woods.

"Do you wish for my honest opinion?" Matthew sighed, looking at his friend with saddened eyes.

"Ja," replied Gilbert, slipping into his natural accent now that they were out of earshot of anyone from the castle. He was a former mercenary from Germania, and though he was an excellent soldier, it was hard for him to gain trust in Osia. After turning his back on Germania and swearing allegiance to Osia, he had toiled for years to make his way to the top, earning the rank of most esteemed soldier. Along the way he had befriended Prince Matthew, and it was only around him that Gilbert allowed his masked accent to show itself. It was a breath of fresh air to not have to hide who he was, and Prince Matthew was his best friend because of it.

Matthew smiled fondly at his friend's true accent, but his expression quickly returned to the gloom of previous thoughts. "Then yes, I believe he ran off to the forest. I refuse to speak this notion to my father though, at least not while he is not in his right mind." Matthew's stallion trotted along side Gil's down the path to the village; it was a quaint path, with many wild bushes with berries and blooming flowers.

"...would you like to explore and see if we can find him?" asked Gilbert, again hoping that the answer would be no.

Matthew looked down for a second, considering his answer, then looked back up at the man across from him. "Well, to keep up the trend of honesty, I would say yes. But we mustn't venture too deep, for we aren't familiar with the area, and we don't know if it is bad for the horses."

Gilbert stroked his steed's neck. "As much as I hate to say it, it may be our best bet. I highly doubt that Prince Alfred is in Pelaria."

"Yes, But I had to tell my father something; Or else he would have suspected me. So lets go, This path leads to the forest as well, another reason to believe that Alfred is there." Matthew sped up the pace as they passed the village. No one paid them any mind since they were on the side road.

Gilbert coaxed his horse into a canter and overtook Prince Matthew's, leading the way down the dirt path to the forest. "I'll go ahead to scout for danger!" He called over his shoulder. Matthew nodded and followed behind. He wouldn't trust anyone else to go alone, but he knew Gil was smart and could easily take care of himself if trouble arises. With Matthew's affirmation, Gilbert let out a "Yahhh!" and his black stallion sped into a gallop, kicking up dust behind it as it raced towards the shadows of the trees.


End file.
